ASADAE Darkness faces the Red
by Troke
Summary: Knuckles talks with Charles about leadership, and then they are surprised by the Guardians Of Darkness! Who will win? Rated M for violence and LOTS OF GORE I kinda fell bad for writing such a vicious thing :


Knuckles looked towards the dark horizon of the forest. He liked spending his time there… It reminded him of Miles, his lost leader and friend, who was apparently killed during the battle against The Dark One.

_Knuckles, what´s troubling you son? – asked a calm Charles_

_Nothing Sir… - whispered Knuckles – Just thinking, about Miles…_

_Yes, he was probably the greatest leader anyone could imagine, he was more disciplined than anyone I ever knew! But, he is gone… And he would have wanted we to carry on, you know that don´t you Knuckles? And now that you have been named the new leader of the Neo Freedom Fighters, you must follow his steps and lead us to victory!_

_I know Charles, but I think no one will ever reach where Miles has!_

_Of course you won´t! Not if you keep that way of thinking of yours! You can become so much more, just believe in yourself! That´s the first step towards greatness my boy!_

The two of them glanced towards each-other, so different, yet so similar. Knuckles could see so much in the old man´s eyes: Intelligence, grief, regret, and most of all, it gave him the feeling that something in Charles was incomplete.

_Am I interrupting something? – asked a purple hedgehog, who was starting to climb the hill on which Knuckles and Charles were standing._

_Sonya?! – the two of the declared in an astonished tone._

_Don´t get so surprised, my master´s power knows no limits!_

_We talked this over last time – Knuckles yelled – Sonya, you don´t need to do this, none of this is needed! We could spare so much innocent lives; we could avoid so many death and destruction! Please listen to me!_

_Ohhh, but I LOVE death and destruction – said Amy sadistically – And I think my cutie here thinks the same – she concluded pointing to a roaring Metal!_

_Charles, get out of the way and come with us – Sonya demanded coldly – That is, if you do not want to get hurt!_

_You´re mad if you think…_

_Go Charles – Knuckles declared interrupting the old hedgehog – she´s right, I don´t want you to suffer. I´ll handle this on my own!_

_Ok, but I think you are making a big mistake!_

_Trust me – Knuckles replied, blinking his eye._

_Charles coldly approached the Guardians Of Darkness and sat on the floor._

_In the very moment he sat, Sonya, Locy, Bunnie, Amy and Knuckles took out their weapons and dashed forwards. Surprisingly Metal and Dulcy didn´t move._

Knuckles attacked Bunnie directly punching her in the stomach which made her gasp in pain. However, before he could continue, Locy viciously kicked him in the back. This attack was followed by a direct punch from Sonya right onto the Echidna´s nose. Knuckles grabbed his extremity, felling the entire burden it had caused. But before he could even do another move Rose dug her hammer onto his back, making him scream and spit an immensity of blood.

But the beating wasn´t over, not for a long shot!

Bunnie and Locy lifted the beaten up echidna and stripped him of his claws, putting them on for their own use, as they scratched his face with no mercy, adding even more scars to his skin. Amy kicked Knuckles in the groin and Sonya shot a powerful fireball towards his face, making his fly through the valley and fall down the hill.

The four of the deadly group descended and picked the beaten up Mobian. Bunnie then impaled her sword in Knuckles knee, forcing him to knell before them.

_-Oh Metal!! – Amy called in her sadistically however seductive voice – Come here and play._

In a blink of an eye, the gigantic metallic-organic hedgehog appeared next to them and dug his sharp teeth onto the echidna's left shoulder, making him fell an unimaginable pain. Then he dragged him through the forest, face burst onto the unforgiving floor.

By this time the echidna could barely move.

_Hey Metal – Amy said – Take my hammer and have some fun!_

The monstrous beast grabbed the granite hammer and with a demonic smile buried it onto Knuckles´ stomach.

Knuckles didn´t react. He could hear his organs tear apart, his bones break, and the blood come out of his body, but it didn´t seem to trouble him.

With a final glance onto Sonya, all blacked out and he collapsed.

The Guardians of darkness stood tall over the fallen Neo Freedom Fighter. Amy laughed sadistically, and Metal smiled for seeing his Rose satisfied. Bunnie, Dulcy and Locy celebrated with a laughter too. Only Sonya didn´t smile. Instead, she was filled with grief.

_Is he dead? – asked Locy_

_Not by far – Amy answered – But we can change that!_

_No – interrupted Sonya – The Dark One wants him alive! You know what he´d do if we killed him! Let´s have Dulcy take him!_

_Uhh, Sonya, Charles has ran away – declared Bunnie_

_I know… Metal go after him, the rest of us return_

As they were leaving, Sonya came near Knuckles and whispered:

_Sorry my love…but don´t worry I will not allow anyone to harm you anymore!_


End file.
